Somebody That I Used To Know
by YouCalledMeSugar
Summary: Voldemort doesn't exist It was a typical night at Hogwarts when Lily's daughter Annabelle suddenly interrupts a game of Spin the Bottle and tells Lily about her distressing future. Can Lily fix her life? Can Annabelle return to her time? How the Marauders handle news about their futures? I guess there is no such thing as a typical night at Hogwarts!
1. So it begins

**Chapter One**

Lily Evans was quite bored, having been dragged to a "Spin the Bottle Party" in the Astronomy tower, which just so happened to begin at three o'clock in the morning; she would have much rather been in her little cozy bed up in Gryffindor Tower, thank you very much. She was forced to attend the said party by her two best friends in order to celebrate the beginning of their seventh and final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Come on Lily! Everyone who's anyone will be there!" Alice Samson had pleaded. "The only reason we were invited because James is oh so deeply in love with you." Rose McKinnon had added jokingly.

James Potter had to be one of the strangest creatures she had ever come in contact with in her seventeen years of existence. He was arrogant and annoying and idiotic and frustrating…and attractive and brave and sweet and funny. But most of all James Potter was persistent. At the beginning of James and Lily's first year at school James had her to eat lunch with him; she **might**have said yes if she hadn't caught him hexing her best friend at the time, Severus Snape, a few hours before. However, to her dismay James was not the kind of boy who took no for an answer and because of this he had asked her to: lunches, parties, Hogsmead trips and to his home over breaks multiple times a day for the next few years. He even tried asking her to study with him (and James Potter _**never**___studied).

However, during the first three months of their seventh year Lily had noticed a change in James. He was…she couldn't exactly put her finger on the change but he was definitely different. He was still playful and funny but at the same time he was more mature and aware of other people's feelings. She was actually beginning to think of him as a friend and maybe something more, which was a sure sign that Hell was beginning to freeze over. On top of all this (to Lily's delight, dismay and confusion) he had only asked her out once since the year had started and it was not his normal "Evans, go out with me?" A few days before the previously mentioned party James had came up to her and asked if he could have a word in private.

"_Lily," he began after he finally finished pacing back and forth. "I…I…think I'm going to be sick."_

"_Is that what you wanted to tell me James? I can accompany you to the hospital wing if you'd like." She replied obviously confused._

"_No that's not it, this is just really hard for me to say." James took a deep breath and said, "Iloveyou."_

"_Wha…What was that?" a part of Lily hoped she heard him correctly._

"_I love you and I have since I met you. I love everything about you. I love your hair and your eyes and your mind and your kind heart and your personality and your temper. I love how when you really concentrating you stick out your tongue. I love how when you smile I want to smile too. And when you're hurt or upset I want to find whatever did that to you and break it into a thousand little pieces. I'm not the same boy who I once was; I've changed for you Lily. I'm a better man because of you Lily Evans and I want to be with you every single day for the rest of forever. I promise you that I will never ever hurt you. If I ever do I'll hex myself into oblivion. I'd deserve it if I ever make you cry. I would be honored if you would at least consider going out with me. Please Lily, just think about it. If you say no I'll leave you alone and never ask you ask you out again. Just please consider it. I'm begging you." _

And with that he said good-bye telling her to tell him her answer once she'd thought about it, as if she could do anything but think about it. Lily was confused to say the least. He was James Freaking Potter for crying out loud! He was the boy who made all of the toilets explode on the fifth floor. He was the boy who turned her hair purple. He was the very same boy who used to hex anyone who so much as looked as him wrong.

What if he was lying? What if he really didn't love her and was just trying to make her another notch in his bed post? What if he was just trying to get her just because she was the only girl who ever told her no? But he had seemed so sincere though. When he was telling her that he loved her a part of her had actually believed him. There was something in his eyes that had told her he meant what he was saying.

And so here Lily was sitting in a circle made of 40 seventh years from all for houses playing Spin the Bottle as she attempted to discreetly watch the boy who loved her. She was surprised to feel a huge wave of jealousy wash over her as Peggy Swanson, a pretty blonde from Slytheren, shoved her tongue down James' throat. All too soon it was her turn and she not so discreetly try to duck out.

"Not so fast dearest Lily Flower," Sirius Black, James' best friend had shouted. "It's your turn."

"Oh…You know Sirius I'm really tired. I think I'm just going to head to the tower." Lily muttered back, faking a yawn for emphasis.

"Oh no no no! We would be lost without your company!" Sirius put his arm through hers and guided/forced her back to the circle. "Stay awhile, take your turn and if you still want to leave after you go you can."

With a sigh of defeat she sat and spun the bottle. _What if it lands on James? Oh Merlin what if it doesn't! I should've stayed in bed like I wanted! I'm going to kill Alice and Rose for getting me in this mess!_

Lily watched the bottle intently as it spun round and round and when it stopped she slowly raised her green eyes to the person she would be swapping spit with in the next few moments. She saw his broad shoulders first, then his strong jaw, next a slightly crooked nose and glasses that covered his chocolate eyes, and finally messy black hair. It was James.

Lily pushed her long red hair behind her ears and gave James a shy smile which he promptly returned. They both leaned in and it seemed as if it was happening in slow motion not only to James and Lily but also to the 38 on lookers. This was something they had all been waiting to happen for the since their year at Hogwarts began. The room was so silent you could have heard a pin drop. Then, right as their lips were about to meet there was a loud **BANG**!

Everyone in the room jumped and looked at the source of the noise. In a far corner of the room stood three teenage girls who looked about 16 years old. The first was tall, around 5'7, and slender with red hair, a ski slope nose and brown eyes. The second had red hair as well but was much shorter than the first, it would be generous to say she was 5'2. Her eyes were green and her smile was mischievous and playful. The third had raven colored hair, steely grey eyes and a smile that was identical to the second girl's. Then the second girl made eye contact with Lily and a look of confusion and horror became etched across her face. She stepped forward a few paces as if to get a better look then she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Mum?" she asked. And then, as if she realized what she'd just said, she clamped a slender hand over her mouth.


	2. Is Ignorance Really Bliss?

**Chapter Two**

When the green eyed girl called Lily "Mum" every jaw in the room had dropped and all eyes floated to the pair.

"Um…huh?" was all that a shocked Lily could force out of her mouth.

"Uhhhhhhhhh you wouldn't happen to be Lily Evans would you?" The girl asked, looking just as shocked as everyone else in the room.

Lily could only nod because she felt a familiar feeling of sickness began churning in her stomach.

The only thing Lily saw was a flash of red hair as the girl turned before the yelling began.

"Daniella Allison Black! You said that the potion would take us to my mom! Not to whatever the hell year this is!" The girl began.

"We should have!" The dark haired girl argued back. "And technically it worked! She's right there!" The girl gestured toward Lily.

"Oh no…" was all Lily had time to mumble before the whole room went black.

"It was just a dream," Lily thought keeping her eyes shut tight. "Three girls did not pop up and one of them didn't claim to be my daughter. Nope, impossible. That's unheard of even in the magically world. When I open my eyes I'll be safe in bed. On the count of three I'll do it. One…two…"

"Mu..errr…Lily! Thank goodness you're alright!" said the red head girl sitting on the floor next to Lily.

"Okay, what the bloody hell is going on? Who are you, where did you come from and why do you keep calling me mum?" Lily sat up and looked around the room. "And where did everyone go?"

The room that was full only moments ago was now empty except for: the red headed girl, her two companions, Alice, Rose and James.

"Uncle Sirius and Remmy are making everyone go back to their common rooms," the girl answered with out thinking.

It was at that moment that Sirius and Remus returned to the room.

"So what'd we miss?" Sirius asked as he rubbed his hands together. "Lily flower you're awake! How delightful!"

"Okay. Now what about the other stuff." Rose asked, shooting Sirius a no nonsense look.

"My name is Annabelle Evans and I'm your daughter. These are my friends Daniella Black and Ginny Weasley. Dani made a potion that was supposed to take us to you, well the your from our time, but it malfunctioned some how and we some how ended up here." Annabelle explained.

"Your last name is Black?" Sirius said with a smile. "Any relation to me?"

Dani let out a bark of a laugh and said, "Hi Dad."

Sirius' mouth dropped.

"Prove it," James said to Annabelle, ignoring the exchange between Daniella and Sirius. "If you really are Lily's daughter than you should know some things about her."

"Okay then I will Potter," Annabelle glared at James. Then her expression softened as she returned her gaze to Lily. "Severus Snape was the first person to tell you that you are witch and your sister, Petunia, hates you because you were accepted to Hogwarts and she wasn't"

"Okay," Lily said with a slight nod and a serious expression. "Would any of you happen to have the potion book on you? If I can find what went wrong I might be able to fix it and send you three back to your time."

"Yes," Ginny whispered and with that she pulled the small purple bag off her shoulder and began digging through it. She finally withdrew her hand and in it was a rather large and old looking book.

"Ginny isn't that Hermione's bag? You bad girl you nicked it didn't you?" Dani asked with a wide grin.

"No I did not nick it, I just borrowed it! I figured we might need a few things just in case something like this happened." Jenny shrugged.

"You didn't tell her what we were doing did you?" Annabelle looked alarmed.

Ginny nodded. "And I gave her a copy of the potion as well. Why?" she asked

"Oh no! She's going to tell Harry and he's going to tell mom and we're all going to be in so much trouble!" Annabelle groaned.

"Who's Harry?" Lily asked.

"He's my older brother." Annabelle laughed at the smile creeping onto Ginny's face at the mention of Harry.

"So I have a son too?" Lily asked, shaking off the familiar churning in her belly.

"Yes," Daniella answered as she handed Lily the book. "And we'd better get back to our time before he comes here trying to save the day."

"What do you mean 'save the day'?" Alice asked and the three visitors laughed.

"Harry's got a bit of a hero complex," Dani managed to choke out through her giggles.

"More like a man of the house complex," Annabelle added. "Ever since Da-" she stopped herself mid sentence.

"Ever since Dad what?" Lily asked, her eyes narrowing.

Annabelle replied with a shake of the head.

"Tell me," Lily whispered.

"I can't."

"It's my future and I said tell me!" Lily yelled.

"One day when I was little you, me and Harry went to visit Dad at work at the Auror Office." Annabelle became lost in the memory. "When we walked in he was kissing another woman. You tried to get us out of there before we saw but it was too late, we knew what he had done. You left him after that and took Harry and me with you. We moved to the ranch and have remained there ever since. You put on a brave face but I would here you crying at night and I think Harry did too. Ever since then Harry has tried to take care of us. He became less of a brother and more of a father."

"So is that why you introduced yourself as Annabelle Evans and not whatever your father's last name is?" Lily asked as she held back her tears.

"Yeah," Annabelle answered. "Harry and I sort of adopted your sir name once we got to Hogwarts."

Lily nodded and looked down at the book pretending to be examining it but in reality she was lost in thought.

"Alright," Lily looked up with a grin. "Let's get to work!"


	3. Father Daughter Bonding

**Chapter Three**

"Prongs," Sirius whispered, he elbowing James as the two watched Lily, Rose, Alice, Remus and the three visitors from the future try to figure out what went wrong. "That girl…that's my kid…I broke my rule…I had a kid…what the bloody hell happens to me? What kind of fatherly instincts could I possibly have?"

"You probably just grew up Padfoot, it happens sometimes. Look on the bright side," James began with a sly smile "Your daughter's kind of hot."

"Oi! That's my kid you're talking about! Take it back Potter or so help me I'll cut off your kibbles and bits with a bloody tea spoon!" Serious growled warningly.

James let out a great bark of laughter and when he finally calmed down he said, "Relax Sirius, I was just joking with yo-"

"Oh so you think my daughter's a bloody mountain troll!" Sirius interrupted scowling.

"Calm down Padfoot, I think that Daniella is very pretty…in a completely platonic way of course; if she's your daughter that would make her my niece. But you do have fatherly instincts; look at how you reacted when I called Dani hot…and then when you thought I said that she was ugly, you were ready to attack me and I'm your best mate! Imagine what you would've done if it would've been Snape or Pettigrew!"

Both the boys shuttered at the thought of their ex friend and former Marauder. At the end of last year he betrayed them in away that was so unimaginable, so deliciously terrible, that their friendship had been lost forever and the notorious foursome that was the Marauders was now down to three: Sirius, Remus and James.

"What do you think I should do James?" asked Sirius with eyes filled with vulnerability. "Should I go talk to her?"

"She's your daughter Sirius, she loves you…well future you…which is still you. How rare is it that you get to meet your future child? If my future kid, well if I have a future kid, was here I'd be so excited to talk to her."

"I just don't want to mess this up," Sirius stared at his shoes. "I can't let her hate me."

"You won't Padfoot." James placed a hand on his friends shoulder and shook him affectionately. "Just go on. I'll go with you."

"Thanks mate," Sirius smiled and with that the two made their way toward the group.

"Figure anything out yet?" he asked Daniella with a shy smile.

"Not yet Paddy." She replied looking up at him.

"Paddy?" Rose snorted inquisitively.

"Shut it Rose," Serious joked. "She can call me whatever she wants."

Daniella looked from Rose to Serious with a silly grin on her face and appeared to be suppressing a laugh.

"What?" the two asked in unison.

At that Daniella began to giggle uncontrollably. Through her laughter you could make out "It's nothing"

After Daniella's laughter had died down Sirius turned to her and said "Just out of curiosity why did you call me Paddy?"

"I've called you that for as long as I can remember." Daniella shrugged. "I think that Mum kept trying to get me to call you Daddy but I'd always heard Uncle Remmy and him," she nodded at James. "call you Padfoot and I guess I wanted to be like them. But Mum kept insisting that I call you Daddy so somehow Paddy was formed from the two."

Sirius just stared open mouthed at her for a moment and then suddenly a wide smile broke out onto his face and he began to laugh his great barking laugh. Dani looked up at him and began to laugh as well and pretty soon the two were clutching their stomachs from it all.

James watched the two with a grin on his face and caught Annabelle looking at them with a smile that matched his. He caught her eye and shook his head in a "they're so silly" kind of way. Annabelle scowled at him then sat down next to Lily who was pouring over the potion book with Remus and Alice.

"Has there been any progress?" Annabelle asked Lily and Remus.

"No, not yet," began Lily. "Daniella swears that she followed the ingredients to a t and it looks like she did. We just have to figure out what exactly went wrong."

"What exactly were you three trying to do? The more information we have the better." said Remus.

"I just needed to talk to my mum about something." Annabelle blushed.

"Are you and I…you know…close in your time?" Lily asked shyly.

Annabelle nodded with a grin and said "We're extremely close, you're one of my best friends."

Lily smiled broadly; it was nice to know that as messed up as her future was at least one thing was good about it.

"What'd you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

Annabelle looked around the room and said "It's a bit personal, can we talk about it later?"

"Of course."

Remus looked at the two of them and smiled knowingly.

"Hey Annabelle?" Lily muttered.

"Yeah?"

"What's my life like…you know…in your time?" she asked.

"Well, you work as a healer at St. Mungo's and you love it there; I think it's because you have to think quickly all the time. Um, your best friends are Alice, Rose, Sirius, Remus, Frank and Jenna, you guys hang out all the time. We live on the Ranch and have three horses: Andromeda, Marzipan and Clutterbuck. Oh and we have two dogs named Periwinkle and Azalea."

"Do you think that I'm happy?" asked Lily.

Annabelle thought for a few minuets before she answered "I mean you get sad sometimes about what happened with Dad and you sister and stuff but for the most part yes, I think that you're very happy."

Lily smiled broadly at her daughter. She had friends, a family, a job that she loved; yes maybe bad things happened to her but maybe her life wasn't so bad after all.

Lily reached out to touch her daughter's hand when suddenly there was another BANG and the room irrupted into light

"Oh no," Annabelle whispered

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~So that was the third chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, please review to let me know what you think and don't forget to subscribe! :)


	4. Too Much

**Chapter Four**

Lily heard shouting before she could see anything.

"What in the name of Merlin's sweet soggy knickers did you three bloody idiots think that you're doing?" a male voice yelled.

"Ha-Ha-Harry…I just needed to talk to Mum and the…" stuttered Annabelle beside her.

"You couldn't have just flewed her? Or wrote her an owl? Or done anything other than mess up a bloody potion that would take you to the bloody past?!" the male voice said.

Once Lily's eyes adjusted she looked up at the person who was screaming at her daughter. It was James…only it wasn't James because James was standing directly behind her, his hand on her shoulder. The stranger looked almost exactly like James only he (the stranger) was a few inches taller, his hair slicked down, his nose wasn't crooked like James' was and his eyes were the same green that stared back at Lily when she looked in the mirror. Behind him stood three boys, one with a shock of red hair, and two boys that were almost completely identical except one had sandy brown hair and the other's hair was bright blue, and a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Harry," Ginny began as she slowly walked over to Harry "calm down. It was just a mistake. Something happen-"

"I don't want to hear any bloody excuses Ginny!" Harry interrupted, his face red with anger. "I would expect this from them but not from you; you're supposed to be the bloody sensible one! How could you be so bloody stupid, putting yourself at risk!"

"Oi!" cried the red headed boy as he stepped forward but his cry was lost in the commotion.

Ginny stepped up to Harry, pressing her toes up against his, and with a look of pure rage she whipped back her hand and smacked him hard across the face.

"Harry James Potter"- "Don't call me that!"- "I understand that you are angry but you are to never talk to me like that ever again. Annabelle needed my help and when a friend needs me I will do whatever I can to help them, no matter what you think. You have no idea what the bloody situation was so you need to just back off, understand?" Ginny looked Harry dead in the eye.

Harry rubbed his cheek.

It was at this moment that the reality of the situation dawned on Lily. Annabelle was her daughter and she had a brother named Harry who just so happened to look exactly like James. Every eye in the room was on her.

Lily blinked. She wanted to speak; she wanted to yell and scream until the room collapsed or until she woke up and realized that this was just a dream. She desperately wanted to speak but couldn't. The room was suddenly too small and she felt smothered. She choked on her breath. Too small. Too many people. Too much. Lily looked up at James, his face was white with a bit of green around the edges.

Lily ran.


	5. Lily's Flight

Hello guys! Sorry it's been so long! I'm not trying to make any excuses or anything but school has really been kicking my butt!

**Chapter 5**

_Where to go…where to go…where to go…_ Lily thought as she blindly ran through the halls of Hogwarts. _They're going to be after me in a few minutes and I just need to be alone right now. I need to th-_

Lily was in the middle of that thought when she ran headlong into something hard and she and the object went crashing to the ground.

"Oi! Watch where you're going, you bloody oaf!" cried a voice that Lily had known since childhood.

"Sorry Severus," Lily mumbled as she tried to push past him but his hand grabbed her arm.

"Lils I'm sorry I didn't realize that was you," he said in a truly apologetic voice. A blush began to creep up his cheeks.

"Its okay, Sev. Don't worry about it." She tried to worm her way out of his grasp but he didn't seem to notice.

"What's wrong Lils? Did someone hurt you?" he ducked his head to meet her at eye level. His eyes were filled with loving concern.

In that moment Lily forgot about the feud the two had had for the past few years. She forgot about the ugly name that he had called her. She forgot everything. Staring into Severus' eyes all she could see is her best friend, the person who had been there for her when no one else was, the person that she would always care for her and the person who would always care for her. The tears she had been fighting began to fall.

Without thinking Severus pulled her into his arms.

"Come on Lil's. Let's go somewhere to talk about it," Severus said as he began to lead her to the fifth floor corridor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Meanwhile**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James wanted to run after Lily but he couldn't, it was like his feet were glued to the ground. He felt like he was underwater; everyone around him was arguing but he couldn't hear anything, he couldn't feel anything.

Padfoot was trying to talk to him but James wasn't paying attention. He just watched Harry and Annabelle…his children…argue. James could see so much of Lily in his daughter. Her hair, her eyes, her build; they all screamed Lily. But the more he stared he began to notice little pieces of himself in her. They had the same nose for one and her upper lip, like his, was slightly larger than her lower one. He could see that her fingernails had been bitten down to little nubs; James looked at his hands and saw the same.

His resemblance to Harry was obvious; if Harry cast a spell to turn his eyes brown they could pass as twins. As he argued with his sister James saw his black hair fight against the gel that was forcing it down. He definitely had Lily's temper though. He snorted as he wondered how he would deal with two Lily's under the same roof but then he remembered…

They weren't together in the future. He'd finally convinced her to be his, something he'd wanted since the first moment he saw her, and he'd ruined it. He'd cheated on her. James felt his face twist in pure agony. He'd hurt her. He'd hurt _his _Lily.

He needed her. He needed her right now more than anything. He needed to tell her that he could never ever hurt her. He needed to pull her into his arms and kiss her until they both forgot about everything they'd heard.

And he his bubble was popped. He heard Harry and Annabelle screaming at each other. He heard Remus, Alice and Rose arguing about what had gone wrong. He heard Sirius beside him trying to coax him into talking. But it didn't matter. None of it mattered.

"LILY!" he screamed and everyone stopped to watch him race out of the room to find the woman that he loved.

Well this certainly was a drama filled chapter now wasn't it?! I hope it makes up for my long absence! I'm babysitting on Saturday and I plan to write more then! Don't forget to comment, favorite and subscribe! :)


End file.
